


Ticklish

by AdamantSteve



Series: The Adventurous Sex Life of Clint Barton [7]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kink Exploration, M/M, Tickling, tickling kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is super ticklish. It's a wonder Clint didn't know it til now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> For a request for ticklish!Phil :)
> 
> Beta read by Dunicha.

Phil was so embarrassed when it happened the first time. He’d always been ticklish, though good at hiding it, tucking it away with all the other elements of himself that go under the suit, but when he’s not in Agent mode everything’s a little brighter and closer to the surface. 

 

Clint brushed his finger up his foot one day and the way Phil gasped and flinched away was such an overreaction that he was sure Clint would figure it out. But he didn't, he just laughed and apologised for startling him. It wasn't til a few weeks later that Clint’s hand slid along Phil's ribs as he made his way out of the shower that he'd twigged just how sensitive Phil was. He yelped and his whole body shivered as Clint stopped moving and laid his hand there. There was a moment of stillness before Clint twitched his fingers just once and an involuntary laugh forced it’s way through Phil’s gritted teeth.

 

Clint turned him and Phil charted the realisation in his expression, a pleased little flash of discovery. 

"Are you _ticklish_?" he asked, and Phil couldn't even manage a shrug before Clint dug his fingers into his ribs properly and made him yelp again as he was pushed to the bed.  

"Shit, how did I not _know_ this?!" He said as he knelt over Phil.

 

"Stop stop!" Phil gasped, giggling and trying to roll away. Clint's face was brilliant, cast with wonder and excitement at having scratched another layer of Phil away and found something extremely interesting hiding beneath. He lunged for Phil again and there could have been a fight, one of their redundant on-bed wrestling matches that lead into bitey rough sex, but Phil let him. He pushed at Clint's hands, ineffective and perfunctory, as much for show as anything else as Clint worked over Phil's ribs either side with strong, sure fingers, making him laugh hard and unchecked. Phil's laughter was reflexive and gasping, and it made Clint alternately beam and bite his lip. He moved up to Phil's armpits - curiously un-ticklish - before moving his hands to the crook of his neck and doing something to the pressure point there that had Phil squirming and laughing even harder than before. 

 

He stopped long enough for Phil to get his breath back before going for the crease of Phil's thigh, slipping under his towel to dig in and jab at the nerve. Phil screamed in laughter, gasping for air and kicking out involuntarily til Clint grabbed his leg to go for the top of his knee and then further down to tickle the sole of his foot in a voyage of synaptic discovery.

 

By the time he was done there, Phil was out of breath again, holding out his hands in supplication. "Please, no more!" he huffed, grinning, but then he realised Clint wasn't looking at his face, he was looking at the erection brazenly jutting up like a flagpole between them. Before Phil could say anything, Clint's lips curled. "This turns you on?" 

 

Phil didn’t answer straight away, just reached for Clint til he laid next to him, as much to stop him from doing it again as for the closeness. “Sorry,” Phil said, which was stupid because neither of them tended to apologise for the things they liked, but it just seemed so _silly_.

“Don’t be sorry,” Clint replied, “do you have any idea how cute this is?” Phil groaned and pushed his face into Clint’s tshirt. “Oh shut up,” Clint scolded. “You _are_ cute.” 

Phil leaned back to level a glare at him. “I’m not cute!” 

In response, Clint reached an arm around him to worry briefly at his ribs til Phil caught his wrist and stopped him. “Don’t! I’ll -” He stopped himself, but Clint was too quick and knew Phil well enough to know. “Can you come from this!?” 

“Ugh! Yeah. I don’t know. Maybe?” 

“Phil! Why didn’t you tell me about this? I’ve been having you fuckin'... pissing on me and shit, why didn’t you tell me about this?” 

 

“Could we not talk about it?” Phil asks, doing his best approximation of the puppydog eyes Clint does so well. 

“But you like it, right?” 

Phil thought about shrugging or denying it, but he reluctantly smiles and nods apologetically. 

“Well in _that_ case.”

 

Clint shifted back up the bed and swiftly had Phil’s freshly washed cock in his mouth before Phil could even parse what was happening, and even once he had parsed it, Clint’s _mouth_ was on his _cock_ so all other thought left his mind. Shining blue eyes looked back up at him as he watched Clint work up and down his length. “Fuck, Clint,” Phil breathed, and he huffed through his nose in amusement. He could so easily take Phil apart, it wasn’t fair. As Clint hollowed his cheeks and sucked on an upstroke, Phil’s eyes fluttered shut, only to snap open when he felt Clint’s hands on his sides. 

 

Just the anticipation was enough to have him feel an orgasm curling together inside him, but when Clint pulled all the way off, moved his hands and flexed his fingers, Phil writhed and laughed and gasped and _came_ , a rushing jolt of fearsome energy as Clint tickled it out of him. It was the most out of control he’d ever felt, unable to stop his body or his mind from what Clint was making them do. Uncontrolled, mindless, completely perfect.

 

He was over sensitive afterwards, airy little huffs of laughter coming out of him as Clint licked up the mess he’d made, warm breath on wet skin leaving him shivering and goosebumped. Once satisfied, Clint draped the towel back over Phil for some semblance of either warmth or decency - Phil wasn’t sure - before curling up beside him. 

 

“Your cheeks are all red,” he whispered, gazing at Phil as he kept staring at the ceiling, unable to move much beyond his blinking eyelids. Clint leaned in to kiss him gently. “And warm.” 

A last huff of laughter made it’s way out of Phil and then he took a deep breath. “That was ridiculously amazing. _You_ are ridiculously amazing.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any kink requests for this series, let me know in a comment or on [tumblr.](http://adamantsteve.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
